


Aviary

by deadcellredux



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Faye heads back to Callisto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviary

**Author's Note:**

> Vague and indirect spoilers for episode 12 onward.

Who she _was_ and who she _is_ : neither matter here. Variables mean nothing on Callisto, in a bar where Faye can’t help but notice the distinct _lack_ of saxophone. 

She’s the only woman on this moon, yet somehow no one seems to care. It’s easy though, at this point—slipping by unnoticed.

She waves her hand; the bartender pours another whiskey.

She could always go back to the Bebop—Jet’s alone too, after all—but she’d rather not be _stuck_. Going back is nothing but an admission of weakness, loneliness and _obligation_.

Faye would much rather construct her own cage.


End file.
